The New Story
by XxTheCupid99IsRizziDa-YoxX
Summary: You know Kimi no Todoke? The Lively guy Kazehaya and the Scary girl Sawako? What if in this story the Lively guy Kazehaya become scary like Sawako, and Sawako become Lively like Kazehaya? Look forward to it!   There's gonna be other character too


This is my first story so plz be kind to me! (And plz review!)

Summary: You know Kimi no Todoke? The Lively guy Kazehaya and the Scary girl Sawako? What if in this story the Lively guy Kazehaya become scary like Sawako, and Sawako become Lively like Kazehaya? Look forward to it! ( There's gonna be other character too~)

**Sawako:** Eh? I'm going to be lively? I can't imagine it! *Nervously*

**Shouta:** And I'm gonna be dark and scary? Hmm.. that's gonna be fun! *Excitedly*

**Rizzi:** I don't own this anime okie!

* * *

><p><em>Early Morning<em>

**Sawako POV**

*Alarm Rings* Kring! Kring! Kring! *Stop the Alarm and woke up*

*Yawn* "Ahh.. Such a great morning it is, I hope today I can be friends with _him_" I said

After I take a bath and dress up, I went down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Dad, Mom and Chii" I said

"Morning Sawako" Dad said

"Morning my girl" Mom sayid

"Meow~(_**mean Morning**_)" Chii reply

And then I eat my breakfast and went to school.

_Time skip to School_

_(Still sawako POV)_

The morning in school is so crowd were gonna start a new term, and were gonna have a new friend, a new class.

"Morning" Someone greet me and then I turned around and saw Ayane-chan and Chizuru-Chan is the one who greet me

"Morning everyone" I reply to them "What class are you in?"

"Uh.. Let me see first," Chizuru-Chan reply and begin to walk to the board

"I got in 2-C" She said

"Uh.. Chizuru-chan can you look for my name and Ayane-Chan? I asked her for help

"Yeah, sure" She said and begin to look.

"Ah!" She said loudly and begin to move backward from the board and fall down.

"I asked her, how is it? What class we're in?" I asked excitedly

"W-w-were in the same class again!" Chizuru reply

I gaped while my mouth opens and shouted "That's great!" and then we went to our class.

When we were In the class I saw Kazehaya Shout-Kun he is a smart guy, he's also kind but people always misunderstand about him cause of his appearance, Scary or cold guy, that what people said but I never believed that because of that day…

_**Flashback.. **_

_**1 Year Ago**_

_I returning to home from my school and I realize that my pet, Chii is not here so I change my cloth right away and search for her. I search every Chii's favourite places but I couldn't find her until I saw her with Kazehaya in the park I was wondering "Isn't that kazehaya shouta? People talk about him a lot" Then I saw him laughing while playing with Chii. At that time I believe behind the scary appearance of him there is the kind side of him._

_**Flashback Ended **_

After recalling the past me,Chizuru-Chan and Ayane-Chan find a place to sit, and tomorrow we're gonna change seat again but with Lottery .

_Skip Time To Break Time_

**Kazehaya POV**

"La,La,La,La,La" I was humming while picking up rubbish.

Then Kei came to me, he is my best friend from my old school, he really care about me too and said "How's your new class? Is it fun? There's a lot of people from our old school right?"

"Yeah, but I guess no one know me, they only knew that I was scary and bla blab la" I said to him

"Is there someone you really interest in?" He asked

"Um, Well yeah I guess.." I told him _Even I'm not sure _I think

"Who?" He asked while walking towards to me

"Uh, Kuronuma Sawako" I told him

"Heh, Her? The one who's lively? She always smile right?" He asked me

"Yeah, I guess? She never tired of smiling, so that why people want her to be their frie-" Before I said the rest Kuronuma was looking at me! I was nervous. _What the hell? Did she hear why I said! What should I do?_ I said in my mind.

"Hey" She said and I jumped and look at her and said,

"Yes?" I asked her formally.

"What you said right now, is that a compliment?" She asked

"You better told her sorry" Kei whisper

"What? Did I said something wrong?" I asked confusedly

"Saa.. I don't know anyway ju-" Kuronuma cut it off

"Umm" She asked while waiting patiently.

I was nervous or shocked or wtf I don't know what I want to say and then I slipped my mouth and I answered

" Yes" _What ?_! I said in my mind _why I said that?_

Then I hear kuronuma laugh.

"Hahaha you're funny, then as you said I'll take that as a compliment, then Nice to meet you Kazehaya-kun ! let's be friend from now own~ and also call me sawako nee~ " She said

"Sawako~" Someone called her and she reply "Hai~, be there in a moment" she then turn around and said..

"Bye Bye" and then she walked to the girl who called her

Me and Kei was in gape.

And then kei start to talk in a loud voice "Awesome dude! Nice way ! you got to be friend with the popular girl in the school, way to go!" and then he run off.

I can't believe what happening right now, and when I look at the sky I was wondering what would happen in the future..

* * *

><p>~Yosh! Story Completed! How is it? I know its bad! Anyway if I don't get 5 review on this I'm not gonna continue the story.. Gomen ne..!<p> 


End file.
